<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>community one-shots by clellcrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677350">community one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clellcrain/pseuds/clellcrain'>clellcrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot Collection, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clellcrain/pseuds/clellcrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of community one shots. most include the original greendale seven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro to surviving a global pandemic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"good morning, greendale!" dean pelton says over the intercom, "welcome to another school year! things will be a little different this year, but we will get through it! please remember to put on your masks and social distance the best you can, meaning no more orgies in the art room, although i'd prefer if we didn't have those to begin with. anyways, here's to another mediocre year at greendale!"</p><p>"oh crap, i was hoping that didn't get cancelled." pierce said after the announcements ended. </p><p>not wanting to even remotely get into that, the group ignored him. </p><p>"everyone is being so stupid about this. there were less cases when we left school than there are now." britta said, annoyed. </p><p>annie nodded in agreement, "right! it's not that hard to wear a mask." </p><p>"i think it's a great idea." shirley said in her cheery tone, "i but a bible verse on mine. that'll be the closest some people get to reading it." </p><p>"shirley, have you ever read the bible?" jeff questioned.</p><p>"well, i..." </p><p>"the whole thing?" </p><p>shirley sighed, "it's too damn long, okay?" </p><p>abed shrugged, "speak for yourself, i read it in a day." </p><p>"then he summarized it for me, so basically i've read it too." troy said before him and abed did their handshake. </p><p>"i refuse to read it." britta said, crossing her arms. </p><p>"oh, i know. you're helpless, britta." shirley stated in a contradicting tone.</p><p>jeff rolled his eyes before speaking up, "okay, guys, that's enough about religion." </p><p>"or lack there of." shirley said under her breath.</p><p>britta started to say something back, but then dean pelton entered the room in a hazmat suit.</p><p>"good morning everyone!" he looked at jeff, "especially jeffrey." </p><p>"come on, dean. don't you think that walking around in a hazmat suit is going to freak people out?" annie questioned. </p><p>dean stomped his foot, "well i can't just stop dressing up. nothing stops my costumes, not even a global pan-dean-ic."</p><p>"did someone say global chang-demic?" chang asked, climbing out of an air vent. </p><p>surprised, and also disappointed he was there, everyone screamed. </p><p>chang began to make his way to the table, but was stopped by annie.</p><p>"chang, put your mask on!" </p><p>"but i can't talk in it!" he whined and held it up. </p><p>but what he held up wasn't a mask, it was muzzle harness. </p><p>"it was pretty expensive too, what a waste." </p><p>"uh, chang, that's a..." britta started. </p><p>jeff cut her off, "rules are rules. put it on." </p><p>chang rolled his eyes, "fine!" </p><p>he then put it on.</p><p>"masks are stupid! it's all a hoax!" leonard yelled from outside the study room. </p><p>"shut up, leonard! if you got the corona virus it would kill you!" jeff yelled back. </p><p>leonard nodded and put his mask on. </p><p>"okay, so the hazmat suit was a little too much." dean thought aloud, "maybe tomorrow i'll just wear a fursuit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. politics 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"britta, will you please come sit down and stop crying?" jeff said. </p><p>the group is sitting in the study room, everyone at the table but britta, who is crying in the corner.</p><p>"i can't." britta says through sniffles.</p><p>"aw, come on, britta, it's just a song." annie offers in an attempt to comfort the distraught blonde. </p><p>"but it's the worst song ever!" </p><p>what song?" abed asks, clueless as to what the issue was.</p><p>britta begins to sing, or at least the best she could considering her lack of skills and how hard she was crying, "r-real, women vote for trump. we don't need no liberal chump."</p><p>troy, clueless, recognizes the song and joins in, "real women, vote for trump!" </p><p>dean enters the room, also crying, "who the hell is singing that song?" </p><p>"i know, i can't get it out of my head." britta says through sobs. </p><p>"i can't either!" dean says, curling into a ball on the floor. </p><p>"and then there's that other one that's like, 'cowardice, are you serious? apologies for freedom...'" </p><p>"i can't handle this!" dean yells, now rocking back and forth while still in fetal position.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. mr. loverman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please, for the sake of this one-shot, pretend this song was out then.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>after troy left abed spent most of his time alone. annie and britta both offered their company, but abed refused, wanting to be by himself. if they had learned anything in the time they knew abed, it was that when he asked to be alone, you leave him alone, so they let him be. </p><p>so annie would try to stay out of the apartment as much as possible to give abed space. </p><p>abed spent most of his time alone thinking about all the amazing times him and troy had had over the years. </p><p>but that could never keep him from the bone-crushing weight of all he hadn't shared with troy, all he had been afraid to. </p><p>abed usually found comfort in relating to tv, but in troy's absence he couldn't find the energy to watch them. </p><p>for the first time in his life abed nadir was too down in the dumps to watch tv. </p><p>so he would mindlessly listen to music while he got lost in his thoughts, but then one day he discovered one that had him near tears. </p><p>so naturally, as any sad person does, he played it on repeat for hours until he had memorized it, quietly singing along to it as the pit of sadness in his stomach grew rapidly. </p><p>sadness had taken over his entire body, but he didn't care. he couldn't not think about troy. </p><p>the lava may be gone, but the pain isn't. </p><p>hours later annie got home. she thought she would peep her head in the door and check on abed, but stopped at the door.</p><p>she could hear the heartbroken boy softly singing along to what had to be the saddest song she has ever heard. </p><p>"i'm mr. loverman...and i miss my lover, man." he sang along softly, confirming what the group had suspected for so long.</p><p>she softly nodded her head and turned away from abed's room. she never told the group about this moment. she knew it wasn't her confession to make.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. introduction to infinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's 11 pm on the night before troy is leaving. abed is lying in bed, staring up at his ceiling. </p><p>he keeps trying to avoid thinking about the fact that his very best friend was leaving possibly forever the next day, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. </p><p>he reached for his phone, put in his earbuds, and shuffle played some music in an attempt to drown out the melancholy thoughts. a familiar song comes on, reminding him of a scene from a movie that had made him sad. </p><p>he looked at the name of the song, though he already knew what it was. he pauses the music and made his way to the living room where troy and annie were sitting. </p><p>"hey, man..." troy started.</p><p>abed cut him off, "let's drive." </p><p>"right now?" </p><p>the somber boy nodded, "you too, annie." </p><p>the two knew not to question abed when he gave suggestions like these, especially not now. </p><p>troy smiled softly, "okay, let's go." </p><p>the three made their way to the car. they got in, curious of what abed had planned. however, abed said nothing, and just began to drive quietly. </p><p>he soon pulled into a parking lot, stopped the car, and looked at his curious friends. </p><p>"i don't know if i will have the time to<br/>write any more letters because i might be<br/>too busy trying to participate." he quoted, knowing neither of his friends probably recognized. </p><p>however, they didn't question him. they let him continue.</p><p>"so, if this does end up being the last letter, i<br/>just want you to know that i was in a bad<br/>place before i started high school. and<br/>you helped me." </p><p>the two listening looked at each other, knowing yhe this was a quote, but that it still applied. they smiled at abed. </p><p>abed continued, "even if you didn't know what i was<br/>talking about, or know someone who's<br/>gone through it. it made me not feel<br/>alone."</p><p>abed looked away from his smiling friends to look out of the windshield into the night, "because i know there are people who say all of these things don't happen. and there are people who forget what it's like to be 16 when they turn 17. i know these will all be stories someday, and our pictures will become old photographs, and  we'll all become<br/>somebody's mom or dad, but right now,<br/>these moments are not stories. this is happening. i am here." </p><p>he looks back at troy, his blank expression turning into a slight smile, "and i am looking at him, and he is so beautiful." </p><p>annie's smile fades into a look of realization, though she kind of always knew. </p><p>troy smiles at abed, but doesn't say anything to avoid interrupting abed's monologue.</p><p>abed nods and continues, "i can see it. this one moment when you know you're not a sad story. you are alive." </p><p>abed looks back out the window, "and as you stand up and see the lights on buildings and everything that makes you wonder." </p><p>he looks back at annie and troy and smiles, "and you are listening to that song on that drive with the<br/>people you love most in this world. and in this moment, i swear...we are infinite." </p><p>annie is listening, tears streaming down her face. troy is watching in awe at how amazingly wonderful, not also weird abed is. </p><p>abed doesn't say anything else, not wanting to throw things off of course. instead, he starts the car again, driving to a nearby tunnel. once he nears it, he starts to play that song again. </p><p>he begins to speed through the tunnel, satisfied with the moment he had just set up, but also satisfied with the people he had gotten the privilege to set it up with. </p><p>annie rolls down the window, feeling the cool night breeze drying the tears still streaming down her face. </p><p>troy reaches over and touches one of abed's hands on the steering wheel. he then looks at abed, asking for permission to hold his hand. abed looks at him and nods, and troy does just that. </p><p>abed looks back on the road, beginning to happily singing along to the song.</p><p>they drive until the song ends. once it does abed speaks, "thank you for letting me have my movie moment." </p><p>"of course." annie says with a smile. </p><p>troy smiles too, "yeah, anytime."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the movie that abed is quoting is “the perks of being a wallflower”.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. studies in closeted behaviors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"so, you have a crush on frankie?" abed asks. </p><p>annie does her signature gasp, confusing abed. </p><p> "why are you gasping? you just told me three seconds ago." </p><p>"i know, but when you put it like that..." </p><p>"but you just said..." </p><p>"i don't have a crush on frankie, abed!" annie raises her voice, then lowers it again, smiling as she gets lost in thought, "i just think it would be really nice to lovingly stroke her hair, or hold her hand, or kiss her, or..." </p><p>"you just defined a crush, annie." abed says blankly. </p><p>"okay, fine! so i have a crush, or something, on frankie. just please don't tell anyone." </p><p>abed raises an eyebrow, "i don't know why you're so embarrassed. no one hates frankie anymore." </p><p>annie frowns, "that's not why i can't tell anyone, abed." </p><p>abed thinks for a second, and then his puzzled expression fades away as a realization hits him, "oh, that's why. well, that's okay too." </p><p>annie smiles a bit, "thanks, abed. i'm just...i'm not really ready to tell the group yet." </p><p>he nods, "i get it. that's a big thing, so wait until your ready. however, can i offer you some advice?" </p><p>annie nods. </p><p>"you can't bottle it up forever. i did that with troy, and now he's gone. don't let that happen with frankie." </p><p>"aww, abed." annie says sadly at the thought of her best friend losing the love of his life. </p><p>"just please, promise me that you won't let that happen." </p><p>annie smiles a bit, "okay, abed. i promise." </p><p>he nods, "cool. cool, cool, cool." </p><p>"so, you wanna watch another movie?" annie asks. </p><p>"i actually have a movie i want to show you. it's called 'carol', i think you'll really like it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>